Crawl
The Crawl - also known as Guardon Crab - is a crustacean-based Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. First appearing in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, the Crawl is one of Eggman's tougher Badnik models. In the games it appears in, it is usually found in casino-themed stages. Description The Crawl is a rotund Badnik of crustacean-based design. It has a rounded body contained within a shell of grey armour that sports a vent on its front. Its right arm ends in a large yellow pincer for snapping at enemies and its left arm carries a bumper shield which it uses to deflect enemy attacks. While Crawls are tough to deal damage to, they are also painstakingly slow. Ill-suited for pursuing targets, they take on defensive roles instead and attempt to block their enemies from progressing. Game Appearances Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) Crawls are encountered in the Casino Night Zone and are the only enemy to appear in the stage. They move very slowly along the ground and have no means of hurting the player apart from contact damage. The player can only be hurt by running straight into a Crawl and cannot harm the Crawl itself by attacking it from the front or above since the Crawl will use its bumper shield to bounce the player back. The only way the player can defeat a Crawl is to Spin Attack it from behind. Sonic Rivals 2 Appearing in multiple stages, the Guardon Crab is a variant of the Crawl used by Eggman Nega. It performs similar actions to it predecessor, but unlike the original Crawl it can be attacked from any angle and its shield will fail to repel the attacking player character. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I The Crawl returns in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I with a slightly modified appearance, displaying seams across its body, a smaller pincer and even visible feet. Appearing in the Casino Street Zone, it possesses the same attack pattern it performed in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, albeit slightly faster than before. Sonic Generations (3DS) In the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations, Crawls appear in Casino Night Zone. In this game, the Crawls seemingly retain their attack patterns from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, but they do not have animals inside of them. In Casino Night Zone Act 2, Crawls can appear in lines which Sonic can plow through with the Boost despite their shields. Sonic Lost World Crawls appears in both versions of Sonic Lost World. During the game, the Crawls and the other Badniks got hijacked by the Deadly Six. Here, the Crawls retain their original look from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, with the exception of gray legs and a yellow orb on their armor. In the Wii U version of the game, Crawls appear in Frozen Factory Zone 3, Silent Forest Zone 4 and Lava Mountain Zone 3. Like in earlier games, the player cannot attack the Crawls from the front, so they must hit them from behind where they have no protection. In the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, Crawls appear in Sky Road Zone 1-2. In this version, the Crawls can also fire projectile waves at Sonic, similar to the Somersault Kick. Crawls will also spin around once while their shields and claws are relaxed. If the player can intercept a Crawl's projectile wave with the Somersault Kick at the right time, the attack gets canceled out and the Crawl will be stunned at the same time, leaving it open to attacks. Other Appearances Sonic the Comic In the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions, the Crawls are a part of Dr. Robotnik's Badnik army, although they only appeared a few times during the series' run. Depending on the artist, the Crawls' design would be altered slightly each time. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Badniks Category:Eggman Machines